The Roads to Tiva
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: The prequel to Lights are going on everywhere. The roads of Tiva has never been driven on before they only be touched before someone backed out because they were scared to where it would lead. After the bomb, spending hours together in the elevator the roads of Tiva seem like the only right way to go. They are ready now to take the journey. Where will it lead them? Please Review.
1. Talks are Finally happening,

_**Hello everyone thanks for reading, this is actually the prequel to My story Lights are going On everywhere, and to Wildfire which is about their ….well that would giving you spoilers. So you should read this first if you don't want to know the outcome.**_

This takes Place right after the Season Ten's Premiere, Let's face it, this is the year for Tiva even if I have to write it. I will be using a lot of the season, and putting my twist on things.

I hope you enjoy and Please review. 

* * *

_****___

Tony lets Ziva into his apartment, while she holds the Pizza. She looks around. "This is, Not you " She says, causing Tony to look around.

"why not, " Tony asks, while he goes to get a few beers from the fridge. "Its depressing... Adult like ...Where are the walls full of movies, and Posters from playpen" She says, placing the pizza down onto the coffee table.

"Ziva, maybe you don't know me has well has you thought " She stands in front of him giving him no personal space. their eyes flickering back from their eyes to their lips.

"Maybe I know you better, than you think that's why you can't lie to me" He gives a little smile" It's my home Ziva, " She shakes her head.

"It's the place you sleep, nothing here says it's your home" He stares at her with adoring eyes.

"I could beg to differ" He says staring at Ziva who gives him a little smile.

"So, Should I start your Lesson Miss David" Ziva smiled taking a seat on the couch when he sets up the movie.

"Tell me again, why i agree to this" Tony smiles "Because you wanted to Cross, beating me at movie Trivia off your bucket list."Tony says, causing Ziva to smile.

"I just have a question How am i supposed to save you from a shark again" He smiles taking a slice of his pizza. "You'll use your ninja skills, Duh, do i have to do your side of the bragin to" She rolls her eyes, while getting a slice of Pizza.

He smiles "What?" She asks before taking a bite of her Pizza. "You forgot to say something" He says, thinking about that night in the rain, when he was following her. Ziva stares at him for a moment before smiling.

"Toda," He smiles "Prego," She takes another bit of her pizza. "It's been Six years, Since you entered my life Miss David"Ziva smiled "a few months ago, Tony" Tony gives her a sad smile. "One month, Zee, I could give you the date." Ziva gives her a little smile.

"What's your goldfish name" She asks when she see's where his line of vision was. "

Kate, she's getting a little fat" Ziva shallows hard. "I am sorry, are meeting was..."He gives her a smile. "was the sliver lighting of all the lost, we endured, Ziva, I don't blame you...He was your brother..."Ziva nods .

"and she was your friend, that he..." He places his finger to her lips. "we both lost someone, and you lost the most. " Ziva looks at him.

"I still..." Tony cuts her off. "You did what you had to do to Save Gibbs, You saved abby, McTarget and Me, and we get to live our lives while you carry he's on your shoulders" She opens her mouth but words don't come out.

"Hey, I am glad we met" Ziva smiles "Me too," He smiles trying to lighten the mood, he pushes Play. "Now take notes," She rolls her eyes leaning into him, he feels her body relaxing against him. He waits a moment deciding if he should place his arm around her, and what could happen if she didn't respond well. 'I could shoot with my left hand' He thinks to himself before placing his arm around her.

She smirks. "Tony, is this part of the lesson" He smiles.

"Um, It's extra credit" Ziva smiled before leaning into him more. "Miss David, You need to work for your A." he says, before he could stop himself. why did I say that' He thinks to himself. Ziva turns a little red but didn't move. "Tony, Get that fantasy out of head it's never going to happen" He was a little wounded but was glad that she didn't pull away.

* * *

__

They had fall asleep, watching their third homework assignment. Ziva wakes up to find herself stretched out across Tony, her head resting on his chest.

He opens his eye smiling "Hey, you comfortable" She smiles "You're happy to see, some things never change" He gives her a look.

"Stop flattering yourself that's just my knee" She smirks. "It always is" He gives her a charming smile.

"Are you disappointed" She gives him a mishelf smile.

"No, because that is definitely not you knee"She says before hitting him gently causing him to smile at the memory.

"Hmn, that was a good assignment, it was the old Ziva" Ziva smiled

"You miss her," Tony shakes his head.

"No, The hair yes" Ziva laughs getting up. He stares at her disappoint.

He gets up "What time is it" Ziva asks, while she stretches, his eyes follow her every curve, before looking away when she turns towards him.

" 3;00am." Her eyes widen. "I should go..." He grabs her wrist causing her to look up at him

" You can stay..." She stares at him shock, "I mean, you can sleep in my room, and I'll bunk on the couch" She shakes her head he gives her a look.

"Come on, It's late, you drive..." She raises a brow with a hint of a glare when he mention her driving. He smiles" I think there should only be one life threatening situation a month. come on..." Ziva was going to protest.

"Please, not for the old us but for the post elevator us" She smiles sighing.

"Okay, but you cook breakfast" He gives her a look. "How about I buy you breakfast" She smiles nodding.

"Deal,"

He smiles "I'll get you a shirt you can sleep in." He says while placing his hand on the slice of her back leading her to his bedroom, which oddly making him more nervous they his first time, even though he knew nothing was going to happen. But the fact she was there with him, made him think of what they could be.

Tony goes to his dresser pulling out, His Ohio State sweatshirt. "Would this do" She nods while looking around the room, that made her stare back at tony twice to make sure it was him in the room with her.

Her eyes falls back to the twin mattress. "That is definitely not you" Tony sighs. "I come Home Zee, It's to rest.. If I wanted to...Never mind" Ziva gives a little smile.

" to fool around, Tony." He doesn't continue that conversation. "Here, Get some sleep if you need anything, I'm right outside the door" She smiles

"Tony, we are going to fix this place to say..." He sighs "Tony," She shakes her head. "Permanent. " She says before kissing him on the cheek.

"Lilah Tov" He smiles " chalomot ne'imim" He whispers back causing her to smile. he walks out wishing he had the guts to say the words that he wanted to say for years, the ones that could have left her asleep on his chest. Ziva smiled, "maybe this is the year" She thinks to herself before getting changed. 

* * *

__

Tony had been staring at his bedroom door for the last hour, She was close, closer than she ever had been before. He closes his eyes, his body finally relaxing. He was just a few steps from dream land when he hears Ziva's cries for help causing him to jump up.

He walks into his room "Ziva" He says softly, when he see's her fighting with the covers, her body full of sweat. He takes a seat on the Edge of the bed before gently shaking her shoulders.

"Ziva" She pops up attacking he grabs her arms.

"Stop"She shouts before opening her eyes to see Tony, "Ziva it's just a bad dream" She nods, while she unclenched her fist and starts to relax her breathing. She pats his arms to ensure she was fine, he released her arms. "Are you okay? You want to talk about It " He asks softly pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear." I'm fine" She says, laying back down.

She closes her eyes digging her head further into the Pillow. "Leave me Alone, tony" She says, he stays where he was his eyes focus on her broken smile. her muscles still tease, he places a hand on her shoulder before leaning close to her ear, her body shivering a little bit when she feels his hot breath on her neck. "Permeant Never leaves you alone Ziva, I'm permanent, you understand" Her eyes open, tears clouding her eyes. She lets them fall before he wipes them from her cheeks.

"I know, I am just trying to get used to" She says, before moving over on the bed. He lays down next to her on his side facing her. "So this is post elevator us" She asks, with a little smile.

He gives her a knowing smile. this wasn't something they stumbled upon, it wasnt post elevator them or before the bomb went off. It was what it always meant to be.

"This is what we always should have been" She stares at him confused when he leans in kissing her gently on the lips, causing her eyes to widen, before kissing him back. He pulls away "this is permanent" Ziva recaptures his lips, their lips dancing a tango that should have went on forever.

He pulls away, he would talk to her in the morning about her nightmare, about what just happened, but Tonight, was the night that Tiva set sail for the first time. "get some sleep Ninja, You're safe it's you and Me against them now, I got your six" Ziva smiled resting her head on his chest trying hard not to fall off the bed,He pulls her closer to him until she was practically on top of him.

"And I got yours" She says before closing her eyes, He strokes her hair while looking across the way at the dresser of the picture of Ziva he took in Paris, he smiles ' the only thing I needed, to make this place my home' he whispers, before leaving a kiss on her the top of her head. 

* * *

_****_

please review.

Thank you, 


	2. The Point of No Return!

_**Thanks for reading, It means a lot. I hope you like this chapter, I was happy with the way it came out.**_

I do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it. 

* * *

_****_

_  
Tony wakes up to find his Ninja gone, He gets up stretching before walking into the living room to find her on his couch her legs to her chest. lost in her own mind._

He smiles when he see's that some of her curls came alive, and the view of her in his shirt was killing him. He takes a deep breath knowing this was the talk, that they had been avoiding for the last Six years. He takes a seat on the other side of the couch, leaving some space between them.

Ziva looks up at him. "Tony about...We are going down a road, that..." Tony gives her a weak smile.

" That we been avoiding since we met" She opens her mouth speechless for a moment. "Yes, and it doesn't tell us where it goes...Oh where it ends, and what condition it leaves us" Ziva says staring at him with scared eyes, The first time, he saw fear in her eyes, when It came to him..them.

" I know, but I think we should take it, because I don't know about you, but all the roads I have been taking have been dead ends and been detouring back to..." She gives him a little smile. "Me," He nods, she moves a little closer to him on the couch.

"Me too...It's annoying" She says smiling, he smiles.

"I know, you are" She rolls her eyes. "I am annoying have you met you" He smiles.

"I find myself charming," She tries to fight a smile. "Zee, I am getting too old for this game. I need to know how it ends already" She looks down at her hands.

"And what happens if the pieces fall, and we are not left standing in the end...I can't risk losing..." She stares at him with glossy eyes.

He cups her face in his hands. "Me, Ninja you can't lose me even when i am dead, I am going to haunt you, I mean it, flying dishes and everything" She bites her lip.

"Ziva, I already told you I can't live without you, I would never let it happen. " She places her hands over his wrists.

"and what will we be, Tony, can you answer me that" He gives her a knowing smile.

"We are who we are, and that is more than I ever had, how about you. Have you had more than what we have right now?" She opens her mouth before closing it, chewing on the question.

" No, I haven't, because I have not known permanent until I met you, No one ever had my back like you or put up with me pushing them away, and doubting them, and risk their life, along with McGee's for me" He smiles at the mention of his probie, he did volunteer him, but he was a willing party.

She looks him in the eye. " You are the first man, to ever scare me,"

Tony stares at her with confused eyes, she smiles. " Because, I can't push you away, I can't get rid of you... you're irreplaceable, and essential to me. I'm depended on you" Tony smiles.

"I know the feeling." He says, She moves closer until she was almost in his laps.

"Tony, this is not just about us, what about Gibbs...the...". Tony cuts her off. "Ziva this is just about us, You come first you always have. I deal with Gibbs ..what he gonna do fire me. That would make Christmas a little awkward don't you think" He rants while her mind was set on the words you come first and you always have.

She leans in capturing his lips, Rules be Damn, the year was here, and she wasn't going to lose him or watch someone else have him. He was hers.

She was in his laps her legs on the sides of him. He gently turns and leans her down onto the couch, He starts to dance the forbidden Tango with her, the one that they always wanted to know the steps to but was too scared of failing.

She pulls away. "Ani Ohevet Otkha" She says almost breathless, he smiles ""Ti amerò per sempre" He whispers back before crashing his lips against hers.  


* * *

__

At some point of them breaking in their relationship, she ended up her back against his chest. He was sucking on the nape of her neck before leaving a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

she smiles closing her eyes totally at peace for once in her life. "Zee, what was your nightmare about" Ziva stiffens, he rubs her arms up and down, release some of the tension. She plays with the strings of her sweatshirt.

"Tony, not now. Please...I'll tell you to night, at my place" She says, causing his ears to perk up with interest.

"Your place" She smiles looking up at him, nibs on his chin before pulling away. "Yes, Your place is..." He gives her a look.

"Too depressing. I mean it lovely, it just needs a little happiness" She says causing him to give her a little smile.

"and yours haves Happiness." She looks at him. "It doesn't " He shrugs. "I mean it nice, but it's missing family"She becomes quite, he kisses her on the cheek making her look up at him. "I guess, we have both been missing something, Zee, you give me happiness and i'll..." She smiles

"Give me family, and I count you and the team my family, Tony" He smiles "I know, but That's not the kind I mean" She stares at him, before it clicks.

"Tony I..." He smiles "Ziva, I don't mean anytime soon" She stares at him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Tony" He smiles" I grew up, Zee, and My ideas have changed, both of ours have" She smiles.

"So, you want little DiNozzos running around" She says laughing, he smiles "Hey, I am not the one that dressed like a pregnant woman, I have the picture you know" She stares at him shock. "You...Where is it"He smiles "with my picture of you, that you told me to burn" She glares.

"Come on Bun in the oven" He teases, causing her to smack him a few times. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." She smiles

"why haven't you taunt me with it, " He kisses her on the neck.

"There wasn't anything funny about the picture, It was a nice picture of the future, A Nice Image of you. " She smiles"So what were you having,"Her body was totally relaxed.

"I said I was having a girl" Tony smiles " Hmm, A Mini Ninja, cute has a button, but deadly" Ziva turned to see his smile.

"Were you hoping for her to get your eyes" Ziva didn't know why she was playing along, but it was nice. "No, I kind of liked her father's eyes" Tony fights a smile.

"Why, you have beautiful eyes, If she had your eyes she could get anything she wanted from me" She stares at him.

"Why is that" She asks, "Because, they have me at your mercy," She rolls her eyes. smiling.

"I hope she don't get that from you" Tony comments towards her eye rolling.

She glares. "I hope she doesn't get your movie craziness" He chuckles. "Oh, That's rich, how about you English Idioms, huh,"

"I know Six Languages, Excuse me if i still get a little confused" She smiles. "Why are you making me fight about our daughter, that is not even born or made for that matter" He smiles.

"I don't know, I kind of like it" Ziva smiles.

"Tony, One step at a time, If this leads us there, I buy her books, and you can teach her to correct me" He laughs before capturing her lips.  


* * *

__

Tony smiles walking into Ziva apartment, she was putting on her Apron, She hears someone. she picks up her Knife"Don't throw a Knife at me Zee"He says peeking his head to see her placing down the Knife.

She smiles. "I thought I told you Seven. " He nods. "you did, I thought I'll help" She raised a Brow Skeptically.

"Can you cook, I know you can eat" He glares at her. "I dabble in the culinary art" She laughs.

"Do I have to watch you, Like if you were a child." He shakes his head. "It's Friday Ziva," She nods. "I know,"

" Don't you have a shabbat dinner." She shakes her head.

"I haven't had one Since last time I was Israel." She answers, a little tensed. He walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"well, we should fix that" She smiles. "You want to make a shabbat dinner, Tony..." She turns around. "Tradition matters to you, Ziva, even when you pretend it doesn't " She smiles.

"It's a lot of work, and That means you need to be a grown up can you do that" he glares. "But I wanted to watch Cartoons" He mocks causing her to roll her eyes smiling.

"I do not have wine..." He cuts her off. "I think i can help with that" He runs into her living room.

He walks back into the Kitchen with a bag in his hand."What's in the Bag." He smiles. "Wine, and Candles, and 2 Challah, I know it takes long to make." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, lets make a chef out of you"She says with a wink.

She laughs, "Tony, It's died, and it's still beating you"She says staring at the chicken he was struggling with.

"Ziva, have you heard about being Possession, Chickens are not excluded from haunting us" She rolls her eyes using her hips to bump him out of the way.

"Cut the vegetables for the stuffing, okay I think you'll have a fighting Chance. " She teases, He washes his hands smiling.

"I don't know, their your vegetables they could be silent killers. "She rolls her eyes finishing her chicken to place it in the oven, Tony smiles enjoying the view of her nicely round bottom.

He could feel her smirk. "Tony you're going to cut yourself" He looks down at the knife which was one motion away from getting his fingers.

" It would have been worth it" He says finishing, She shakes her head" No, because you would have got blood on the vegetables and I would have had to kill you" He places down the knife far away from her.

"How would you kill me" She smiles walking up to him pulling him in a heat kiss, she pushes her fist hard against his gut, causing him to moan in pain, She pulls away. "Just image that was a knife" She says, causing his eyes to widen.

"You thought about this, before" She smiles.

"Sometimes, "She says, she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips before returning to her task.

"Tony, can you set the table." He nods.

"Tony...The" She turns around to find him gone. He comes back in with another bag, She raises a brow watching him set the table, He pulls out a white tablecloth, he runs his hands over it, straightening it out. Before pulling out two candle sticks holders that was beautiful carved with places of Israel , he opens a flap that was a little passage from the Torah. Ziva smiled as he places the candles into them.

He looks up smiling" You like them I found, them at the little Jewish store in Alexandria " She nods "Their beautiful" he smiles while he pulls out two plates. "Tony, I have plates"

He nods. "I know, but she was the sweetest old lady, I couldn't say no, besides she said their bring us love and Happiness" Ziva smiled walking over to see what was written in Hebrew on them, She chuckles. "Tony, This one says Love, and the other one says Happiness" Tony places them down onto the table.

"So she was right" Ziva kisses him on the cheek. "You are a sucker, I can image you with a daughter, her pouting and getting her way" Ziva says getting the silverware, while he smiles at the thought. He pulls out white cloth napkins laying them nicely onto the plates.

"She would know who the boss is" Ziva gives him a look of disbelief while setting the silverware.

"Sure she will," Ziva says in a mocking tone,

"She will" Ziva smiles "So, if she was crying, because she was upset and she wanted a new teddy bear, even though you said no, will you buy it for her" Tony thinks about.

"why is she crying" Ziva thinks about it for a second.

"She had to get shots, She wants it to make her feel better" Tony eyes soften, she couldn't believe that she saw him torn over something that wasn't even here, She couldn't hold back the smile. He really has grown up.

"Zee, we can't get it for her, I mean she...She's in pain"Ziva smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"you can get her the bear Tony, it's okay" He turns a little red when he remembers it was a hypothetical question.

"What's in the bag still" He smiles pulling out Kiddush Cup, placing it onto the table before pulling out the last thing in the bag, He places the Challah board, and cover onto the table.

Ziva smiles. "She must have been really sweet" Tony smiles. "I just wanted to make sure you had everything." Ziva looks at the Time.

"we need to hurry," Ziva says, before going to get the challah bread. Tony smirks before going back into the living room.

Ziva places the bread onto the board when she looks up seeing Tony with a bouquet of roses and orchids in a glass vase.

He places them in the center of the table. "Tony, is there a rabbi in my living room" He laughs shaking his head.

"No, this is it I promise" Ziva kisses him on the lips. "Thank you, their beautiful...It time to light the candles" He smiles handing her a lighter.

"Okay that is the last thing" She laughs going over to the candles, He smiles watching her, he reminds quiet, while she takes the light in. She says the pray in her native Tongue, Seeing a Side of her, that was a main part of who she is. a Tradition, that should be kept and past down to her children. He didn't know why, He could see a little girl, saying the pray, before going back to her chair to hug her teddy bear, her parents got her because she need something to comfort her.

* * *

__

Tony helped Ziva clean up, They take a seat on the couch, She smiles. "Thank you Tony, I forgot, how much I enjoy traditions" he smiles.

" You're welcome" she stares at him smiling. "What" She shakes head. "Nothing, Just...Nothing" He pulls her closer to him.

"Zee, are you ready to talk about the nightmare" She stares at him with wounded eyes. "I get them, now and then...before all the time," He rubs her shoulders.

"It's about Somalia, About Saleem torturing me...Tony, I Have scars that you can't heal..." HE cuts her off".

" I know, but it doesn't mean I can't help you carry the burden of them if you let me" She nods kissing him on the lips, before getting up from the couch, She grabs his hand pulling him up. He's eyes focus in the direction of her bedroom.

"Zee, we don't have to rush this" She turns around.

"We waited Six Years, I think another day will kill us" She says before capturing his lips into a heated Kiss, he picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Zee, you sure" He says breathless, when he was at the bedroom door.

"I'm sure, Tony." She says he captures her lips entering her bedroom, they were at the point of no return. 

* * *

__

Tony's eyes run over her Silk olive skin, seeing all the imperfections, that are constant reminds, of the events that haunted her. The reasons, that she lost sleep at night.

"Tony…" He captures her lips, his hand resting behind her head.

"You're in control zee, whenever you want me to stop I will. Do you want me to stop" She smiles.

"No," He smiled before kissing her on the lips. His lips travel down her silk skin onto one of her scars on her stomach; he makes a trail of kisses following it to a scar on her hip. He's lips trying to take away all of the abuse that he couldn't save her from, trying to erase the images that keeps her from forgetting.

He's lips takes a journey through the years of her life, the ones he knew about, and the ones before he met her. He remembers the ones from when they went undercover. The newer ones hurting him more than the others, Because, He was partial the reason for her departure that lead her to them well according to him anyways.

Ziva bites her lip tears running down her cheeks, She couldn't tell him everything…She wasn't ready, but when she is, she would have someone there to finally let herself break down for once, and let him be there to soothe her. He leaves soft kisses from the base of her neck to below her ear.

He pulls away to look at her, seeing the tears rolling down her cheek, he kissed them away. "Shh, Zee is there anymore" He asks whispering tenderly in her ear.

"On my back" She says almost in a whisper, she rolls underneath him on her back. Her lower back was covered with scars going in different directions, one shape almost like an s.

He places tender kisses over her entire back; she closes her eyes focusing on the way his lips felt on her skin. She knew the scars were there ,but for that one instant when his lips were on the scar, she didn't feel the weight on her, she just felt the love and favor, that she never knew what she did to deserve it.

He moves to her shoulder, and then leaves a gently kisses on her cheek. She turns back on her back, a little smile on her lips. He places a kiss on her Star of David, before his eyes met her eyes.

"Zee, I will not let it happen, to again, I got your back, and I'll do whatever to keep it that way…He should have…." She cups his face in her hands pulling him down until their forehead was touching.

"Tony, I am glad, it ended that day…this isn't about that summer, or the years before I met you. It's about you and me, right now…and the fact I need you" She says, with her eyes a little glossy. "You got me, you always have and always will" She smiles before pulling him down, crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

_Tony smiles staring at the ceiling, while making circles into her back. Ziva head resting on his chest his heart rate finally going back to normal._

She looks up to see his broad smile. "What you smiling about" He looks at her with a coyly smile. "Just replaying everything in my head, It was…" She smirks.

"Incredible, "He kisses her lips. "Indescribable is the better term for it." She smiles resting her head against his chest.

"Tony, we past the point of no return" She says, while tangling her fingers with his. He kisses  
her on the top of her head.

"I know, and I don't regret it," She smiles. "Neither do I, Maybe we are…"He smiles.

"Soul mates" She gives him a look.

"Should you sing me a few bars," He gets the reference.

"I'm sorry, I…No excuse I am sorry" She kisses him on the lips."It okay, so you believe in it. "He cradles her neck in his hands.

"Right Now, I sure don't doubt it" She kisses him on the lips, before pulling away.  
"You think this happen because we are soul-mates." He gives her a smile.

"I like to think so, I think it's a nicer term, they saying that we are to dysfunctional for anyone besides us to love" She laughs.

"I think the last one is the correct answer, but you don't tell I won't:" He smiles capturing her lips for another round. 

* * *

****

**_Thank you, EMT1215, , blarney, Hursee94, NCISZivaDavid, csilivili12, and themobuddy for adding Roads to your story alerts subscription._******

**_Thank You, NCISZivaDavid, and Csillvili12 for favoriting Roads of Tiva. _******

**_Thank you, prince-bishop for reviewing, _******

**_It means A lot, I hope you guys Enjoy the story, and thanks again, See ya Soon. _******

**_Cassie, _**


End file.
